A Plan gone aFowl
by KrspaceT
Summary: Set in a distant future where Zeus is evil, Artemis Fowl has managed to detain him. The hero Tonto is forced to make a great choice in order to obtain him and bring him to Olympus for his trial, while overcoming horrible luck, death eaters and meteors.
1. The actual story

A Plan gone aFowl

(Corny name, but I think it sums the story up. Being this story takes place in my Universe, may characters from other programs, books and games will be featured, but not prominently, with Artemis Fowl and Percy Jackson Characters, along with OC's from myself and Omnitrix1, truly moving the stories plot, with minor important characters hailing from Harry Potter and Hellsing, This is the first part of a three part story arc)

_The Universe, is in Chaos._

_It has been 40 years since a select few were turned into gods and the world was opened up to the rest of the universe, and 20 years since the many deceptions and crimes of Zeus have been found out..._

_He was responsible for the destruction of the other Pantheons of Gods, the Norse, the Celtic, The Lakota, so on and so on. He also took control of the mortals Kratos and Spart, and with them went against Multi World Law by attempting numerous attempts at the Mortal Tonto's life, in fact he attempted 219 times to kill him. He also released Typhon upon another world and with Kratos attempted the death of not only the Huntress Diana's life, but of the life of Artemis herself._

_During this time, Kronos returned to the universe by way of a time travel experiment gone horribly wrong. Using his powers, Kronos revived nearly every villain ever to exist in the KRSPACET universe, also known as Universe FFN 621-95, such as Voldemort, Grievous, Maleficent and Tigerstar, most of them retaining their memories from their downfalls (Weaker hearted ones {Cough Petigrew} however, lost their memories). Now, few of them remain alive, but their rampage allowed for Zeus to be discovered.  
_

_For his crimes, Zeus was tossed into the folds of time and space..._

_But he escaped, and has formed a group known as the Eagles Vengeance, and with it not only plans to retake Olympus, but also seeks the death of all beings of other worlds he despises, and that in itself its a long list._

_The war has grown horrible, with many millions of civilans have died, and even the god Dionysus has recently been killed, his life taken the life of ancient and dying hero league scientist Dr. Doofemsmirtz in a dramatic explosion combined with a "God Slayer Inator". The successful death of a god, long been known to occur with the powers of Ragnarok only, the first god slain by battle ever recorded has sent his element out of control, with wine turning into plain water and madness suddenly vanishing. On a unrelated note, on Pacman games, Blinky was reported to have suddenly began to break dance.  
_

_Recently, Zeus has mobilized on a new target, setting his sites on an attack of the unexplored world of Underhaven, found deep in the Bookia Galaxy, the same Galaxy as the world Olympian Manhattan, Warrior's Forest and Alegesia, setting his sights on their advanced weaponry technology, their magical access to time travel, and to destroy the beings their he has deemed unworthy; the entire Fairy Race. But while he prepares for his strike, his forces are striking at other worlds across the universe..._

**On the desolate, miserable world known as the Land of Disasters (Based off the end of the Movie, the Day after Tomorrow)**

Several wolf like men had a man surrounded, their wolf like faces growling. The man had dark hair and sea green eyes, and a bronze sword in his hands. A nasty snow storm, a blizzard with 60 per mile winds and blinding snow filled the battle ground.

"Give it up, Son of Poseidon" One of the wolf man snarled "You can't defeat us all" the man grinned.

"Or, can I?" The man charged at the wolves, before taking a swipe with his sword. The wolf man yelped and turned to dust. The man turned around and grinned, before tossing his sword. As if guided by magic, the sword swiped through them all, causing them to disintegrate. The sword flew into the distance, before vanishing, and returning to its owners pocket.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" a voice rang out. Looking upwards, he spotted a figure atop the massive, icy cliffs. He had brown, crew cut hair, and many scars on his face, just a few short of what Ares had. Dozens of small daggers, throwing weapons and blades adorned his belt. Like all of Zeus's allies, he was dressed in pitch black clothing, embodied with a eagle carrying a bolt.

"And, you are?" Percy questioned. The figure jumped down, landing with a loud noise, a noise similar to a enhanced sound of clashing metal.

"I am Homandos, the God of the sounds of Battle, prepare to be defeated, you pathetic son of a mortal! Lord Zeus will reward me for bringing you in, so you can taste his wrath!" Percy smirked.

"Sorry bud, I'm not hungry!" Percy focused, as the ice around them started to shake. From under Homandos, a burst of icy water from a long frozen stream snared Homandos, and sent him flying into a cliff. Homandos wasn't phased, but drew a boomerang from his belt and tossed it at Percy. He followed that with dozens of Celestial Bronze trowing stars. Drawing his sleeve up, Percy blocked the strikes with his bare arm, without a scratch.

"Don't you get the memos? I may be a god, but I'm still covered with the Achilles Curse!" Hermandos smirked.

"Foolish Sea Brat" The weapons continued on, hitting the sides of the nearby cliffs with a loud explosion. Thousands of pounds of ice, snow and rock tumbled down, flattening Percy. A huge plume of snow briefly obscured the area, and as the debris cleared, Percy was trapped under the full weight of the debris, and apparently out conscious. Homandos couldn't help but gloat.

"Perseus, you may be a god, but thousands of pounds of rocks and ice can still hurt, Achilles Curse or not" He teleported to Percy's side and prepared to grab him, so he could be warped to Zeus, but then out of nowhere, a fireball flew and struck Hermandos dead on, sending him flying back. A attractive young lady with orange hair in plain jean clothing jumped up from the top of the non wrecked cliff face, brandishing a strange key shaped sword with fang and rose like themes. She glared at Hermandos, with glinted red eyes.

"Hmmph, if it isn't one of the Hero Leagues little Vampire freaks, trying to save that idiot eh? Well, don't bother you little..." he was interrupted, because of a huge rock that fell from the tops of a cliff face, and on to him. The vampire, as this girl apparently was, waved as a strange man, who appeared half man and half goat, with horns and goat legs, appeared.

"Bleh-he, Percy" he panicked, noticing the downed immortal.

"Wake up Perc, get up! It was fun and all, I guess, to knock that boulder onto him, but not this, Annabeth will mount my horns of your fireplace if you..."

"Grover! Get a grip, he's immortal, and out conscious!" The vampire shook her head "Plus, we have bigger problems" and that would probably be referring to the thousands of the mutant wolf things filling the snowy wasteland right about now.

**Meanwhile in Underhaven (Artemis Fowl)  
**

Hundreds of armed fairies in skin tight jump suits, all LEP agents from all the depths of the world, were blasting at one target right about now. But this giant figure, attired in black and with stormy gray hair, wasn't backing off, despite the hundreds of Neutrino 3000's firing at him.

His hands now radiating with black thunder, the figure sent a blast flying at a group of the LEP agents, vaporizing hundreds of the child sized beings.

"FOALY, ARE YOU GETTING THIS" The voice of a certain angry Elf, a kind of Fairy, by the name of Trouble Kelp, hollered over a communicator. A voice answered back, heard only by the impatient Fairy as he let loose a volley of plasma blasts from his Neutrino 3000.

"Yes, I'm getting this, and I don't know what's going on, this guy should have been knocked out conscious right now, and my scanners can't even pick up his DNA, I'd advice retreat" the Elf roared back furiously.

"IF WE DO THAT, THIS THING COULD DESTROY EVERYONE IN HAVEN!" they seemed to be fighting valiantly, but to no true avail. At least, that was the opinion of a black haired, pale young man in a LEP craft hovering just out of sight of the battle, but this boy was human.

"Tell me they're not seriously realizing the simple manner to deal with this thing?" the boy said in shock. A female elf, in LEP uniform, with a crew cut of auburn hair, rose an eyebrow.

"What are you implying?" she asked with a tinge of sarcasm "Does the great Artemis Fowl have a plan to somehow change the tide and win?" This, male Artemis, grinned evilly.

"It happens, I do. Butler" he gestured to a large man, so large his head scrapped the top of the vessel, a man whose height was the same as Prometheus with the muscles that even Ares lacked. "Fire the Torpedo, the new one" The huge man nodded silently and exited the room with shocking speed. The elf's brow twitched.

"A torpedo? You think a TORPEDO, can stop that thing! D'ARVIT!" Artemis smiled.

"Who says this is a regular Torpedo, Holly?"

Back to the fight

More and more of the LEP Forces were being blasted down, but its not to say they hadn't done something positive. Hundreds of burn holes covered the dark clothing of the huge thunder controlling being, and the now rather quiet and heavily damaged streets of the thriving Fairy Metropolis appeared to be evacuated.

"Hold your ground, Hold your ground I say!" Trouble ordered the diminishing LEP Force.

"Brother, we should retreat!" A younger Elf begged. He glared right back.

"Grub, have some spine for once!" he spat back, before returning fire. This blast managed to hit the giant deities right ear, blasting his ear lobe clean off.

"ARRRGGGGG! PUNY ELF, I WILL VAPORIZE YOU TO NOTHING!" The figure turned around and blasted a bolt of lightning at the commander, only for the younger elf to push him out of the way, and take the hit himself.

"GRUB!" Trouble cried out, as he watched his brother get vaporized by the lightning. But with his back turned to the hidden ship, the torpedo was fired. A bronze tipped missile, it flew straight at the giant, before impacting in the giants neck. It dug in with its tip, golden liquid squirting from the wound.

"ARRRGH, WHERE DID YOU FREAKS GET CELESTIAL BRONZE..." the torpedo exploded with high grade fairy explosive. The huge giant groaned, before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

"My, brother Grub, is gone. I can't, believe it" Trouble sighed, barely holding back a torrent of tears, as the surviving LEP agents gazed over at the empty caskets, where their fallen comrades would have been placed, if they hadn't been vaporized. There were other familiar casualties; Chix Verbil was also killed during the fighting. While the elves mourned, Artemis was busy back in LEP headquarters, where the shrunken deity, back to regular human size after the explosion, was restrained by plasma beams, coming out of of the same type of metal used in the torpedo, giving the normally blue plasma a brown tint.

"Fowl! How does one measly, and low tech, torpedo manage to take down that giant who'd been shot with blaster plasma 3046 times prior!" Foaly, a centaur with green skin and horns on his head, demanded. The boy turned.

"It was the metal. This metal, which I have never seen before, and I'm guessing that the people haven't either, seems to be able to effect this giant man. Combining it with the stasis field..."

"THAT I INVENTED"

"Yes Foaly, you did, this man should be restrained while we try to determine what he is, and perhaps..." Artemis was interrupted by a loud, computer beep.

"Was that one of your ancient laptops? Oh, what is doing, perhaps picking up a email, or finish in its video loading or some other mud men trick" Foaly grumbled sarcastically.

"Nope, when we bested Opal's plan to expose fairy kind, I managed to pick up a intact fairy netbook. I managed to repair its damage, and being a fairy computer, it can pick up internet anytime and anywhere, and its nuclear battery is still fresh. With it, I have been working on my newest project" Foaly groaned.

"What do you mean by that, though I know I'm going to regret this" it was then that Butler and Holly entered the room. Foaly turned to the Female LEP agent.

"Holly, are you aware of..."

"I heard you guys on the way in" Holly noted "But no, I don't. What about you Butler?" they turned towards the huge man servant. The servant paled.

"I had, been informed of the project, Artemis are you saying..." he grinned.

"I have. Using it, I managed to hack a few LEP probes..."

"WHAT!" Holly demanded in a fury.

"So, that's what happened to Probes KR15, KR13 and KR07!" Foaly said quite ticked.

"And with them, upgraded an abandoned Russian space Telescope. Using it, I have done what you fairies had failed to do for 300 years" Foaly paled.

"I, Artemis Fowl, have discovered intergalactic life! And I have just hacked into their files, its about as difficult to do as your programs" Foaly cursed in Gnomish as Artemis took the Laptop and examined some data. Out of nowhere, holograms of various human males and females in majority, though some of them weren't human, just humanoid.

"Hmm, its a Holograph 4000, those things are really expensive" Foaly pouted. Artemis smirked.

"And I'm guessing you don't have one then?" Foaly gave a new definition to death stare. Curiously, Butler touched one of the holograms, one of a blue humanoid hedgehog like creature with huge red shoes. Immediately, a computerized voice read out, as the image vanished.

_Name; Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Gender; Male_

_Homeworld; Moebius_

_Species; Moebian Hedgehog_

_Powers; The ability to go from a standstill to past the speed of sound in 10 seconds_

_Power Ranking; 7  
_

_Current Status; On Injured Leave on Homeworld_

Artemis rose an eyebrow in surprise

"So that's why the computer screen wasn't responding when I clicked the icons" Foaly looked confused at the same time, wierd.

"Yes, while it can display images, it normally does this, but this voice thing is new. I hate to say this, and if you tell anyone, I will trample you, but I think these people have more advanced technology than I do" Artemis smiled.

"Yes, quite amusing. Now, I wonder if this giant blokes on the list?" he touched the image of a purple haired woman with pale eyes, with no pupils oddly.

_Name; Mizore Shirayuki  
_

_Gender; female_

_Homeworld; Youkai Academy/realm  
_

_Species; Yuki-Onna  
_

_Powers; Cryokinesis ,the control and summoning of ice, immunity to Animic Madness_

_Power Ranking; 8  
_

_Current Status; Leading Rescue effort on Land of Disasters_

Okay, so that's not helping, and this guy doesn't look like him? You guy's having any luck?" for that matter, none of the heroes they tried appeared to be right.

Butler clicked the image of a green wasp like robot, but the image replacing it, was not what they were looking for

_Name; Waspinator  
_

_Gender; Male_

_Homeworld; Cybertron  
_

_Species; Transformer  
_

_Powers; Ability to be destroyed and repair himself, virtual immortality  
_

_Power Ranking; 2  
_

_Current Status; Most likely suffering a catastrophe, last reported in Tiptonia_

Foaly was having similar luck with his images, this time clicking a gray tomcat with blind eyes

_Name; Jayfeather  
_

_Gender; Male_

_Homeworld; Warrior's Forest  
_

_Species; Cat  
_

_Powers; Keyblade control, mastery of the elements of fire, lightning and healing  
_

_Power Ranking; 7  
_

_Current Status; Engaging in battle with Death Eater/Decepticon alliance in Alegesia_

Trying again, he looked over the next one, a red headed, rather attractive mud woman with piercing red eyes, the lady who was with Percy and Grover from earlier.

_Name; Seras Victoria  
_

_Gender; female_

_Homeworld; Draculania (Greenia)  
_

_Species; __Vampire (Vampiris Draculanis)_

_Powers; Enhanced night vision, strength, speed and endurance. Keyblade control, mastery of the fire element. Ability to create light portals, immunity to animic madness  
_

_Power Ranking; 10  
_

_Current Status; Missing in the Land of Disasters, unable to be reached  
_

Foaly looked, rather disturbed. Oddly, he touched his neck, as if concerned about something.

Artemis clicked on another image, hoping when this image of a winged teenage female with sun streaked blond hair would pass with the guy they had, but to no avail

_Name; Maximum "Max" Ride  
_

_Gender; Female_

_Homeworld; Forewarned skies  
_

_Species; Recumbiant Human; 98% human, 2% bird  
_

_Powers; Power of flight to mach 2 speed, rapid healing, enhanced strength  
_

_Power Ranking; 7  
_

_Current Status; In Rescue effort in the Land of Disasters_

Holly didn't seem to have any luck, touching an image of a black haired, green eyed hero, only for a similar, older man with a trident to replace him_  
_

_Name; Perceus "Percy Jackson"  
_

_Gender; Male_

_Homeworld; Olympian Manhattan  
_

_Species; God, formerly Demigod  
_

_Powers; Control over water, ability to speak to horses, master of heroes  
_

_Power Ranking; 10  
_

_Current Status; Missing in the Land of Disasters, presumed to be injured or incapacitated_

With that, Artemis figured it out.

"Holly, get the new guy" he ordered. Holly looked at him funny, as did the rest.

"Its a hunch, but I'm guessing that the man there, if he's who I think he is, I may know who our prisoner is!" Holly got the info

_Name; Poseidon  
_

_Gender; Male_

_Homeworld; Olympian Manhattan  
_

_Species; God  
_

_Powers; Total Control over water, ability to speak to horses, master of the seas, lord of earthquakes  
_

_Power Ranking; 10  
_

_Current Status; recovering from last encounter with Zeus in Asgardian Manhattan's asteroid field_

"Poseidon, he's one of the old Mud Man myths, right?" Holly questioned. Artemis smiled.

"Quite right, one of the original 6 Greek gods, the uncle of my namesake, Artemis. Whose father was Zeus, and this guy, who controls lightning, I'm willing to bet half my fortune its him" Foaly and Holly glared.

"What, no takers? Darn, well here's what I should of tried" Artemis got the laptop and began a few quick clicks, came up onto a message page. There, in bold letters, the page stated.

**Zeus**

**Danger level; Universe threatening**

**To be apprehended on sight, if possible**

**Beware, has power to kill you in approximately 8131 ways, 8332 ways if your a cybernetic based being,  
**

**Remember all standard issue Hero League "Anti True Form Shades" when fighting him**

**If your not considered a power rank of 10, do not even consider tackling him alone.  
**

**If caught, please detain him to Mount Olympus in Olympian Manhattan**

Artemis gave what only could be described as a vampiric smile.

"What's with the evil look?" Holly dared to ask "Or should I say, what's with your, normal look"

"I think its time we make a trade, Zeus for say, 1,000,000 dollars..." Holly glared at him in disgust "Which will be funneled into the Haven recovery fund and the pensions of the killed LEP agents" she lowered her soul severing glare a tad "and of course, something for myself..." Holly glared again "Not money based, but technological" he got back to the laptop and figuring out how to unfreeze it, the holograms vanished as he put in a search.

_Richest Heroes_

And with that, he came up with a few new holograms, and starting with a dark clothed man with the gaze of a mad man or genius, (AKA almost Artemis like)

_Name; Hades  
_

_Gender; Male_

_Homeworld; Olympian Manhattan  
_

_Species; God  
_

_Powers; Total Control over the dead and of darkness, master of wealth, the richest of the gods  
_

_Power Ranking; 10  
_

_Current Status; recovering from last encounter with Zeus in Asgardian Manhattan's asteroid field_

"Hades, also the brother of Zeus. But from the sound of it, asking him for the payment is probably a bad idea, if he wasn't incapacitated at the moment" Foaly scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd be real friendly anyway" Artemis, again trying to pick out rich fellows, choose the hologram of a tall, red head with paling hair color, who had oddly a P shaped head.

_Name; Phineas D. Fletcher  
_

_Gender; Male_

_Homeworld; Danville (Greenia)  
_

_Species; Human  
_

_Powers; Odd rapid technological and architecture building (world wonder in a hour), CO owner of Phineas and Ferb Industries, recently inherited Doofemsmirtz Formerly Evil Incorporated  
_

_Power Ranking; 2  
_

_Current Status; rebuilding Camp Half Blood in Olympian Manhattan_

"_Formerly Evil_ incorporated?" Foaly asked in confusion. Artemis shrugged_, _this time checking the data on tall red headed female with pinkish eyes.

_Name; Blossom Utonium  
_

_Gender; Female_

_Homeworld; Townsville  
_

_Species; Genetically enhanced Humanoid  
_

_Powers; Super speed, strength, laser vision, ice breath, Co Owner of Dexlabs  
_

_Power Ranking; 8  
_

_Current Status; In rescue effort in the Land of Disasters_

"Land of disasters, that sounds like a jolly good place for a business meeting, eh?" Foaly joked. Now getting annoyed, Artemis tried that of a aged woman with unruly, curled hair

_Name; Hermoine G. Weasly  
_

_Gender; Female_

_Homeworld; Hogwarts (New Wizerdia)  
_

_Species; Human (Wizard)  
_

_Powers; Magic of the Hogwartian Variety, current Minister of Magic  
_

_Power Ranking; 7  
_

_Current Status; Filling in at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to death of previous Headmaster by Zeus_

"Politician, bah. Is anyone on this registry not either busy, injured or otherwise unavailable" Holly scoffed. Rolling his eyes, Artemis clicked on an image of a blond haired, middle aged man with a strange watch and the glint of either a genius, hero, nutcase, or all three.

_Name; Tonto  
_

_Gender; Male_

_Homeworld; Omnimation (Olympian Manhattan/Destiny Islands)  
_

_Species; Human  
_

_Powers; Possesses an omnitrix, the powers of Ragnarok, former ownership of Quintillion dollar "TONTO INC', now owned by his daughter, Jen, though still has general access to company, horrible luck, immunity to animic madness  
_

_Power Ranking; 10 (More or Less, we're not truly sure)  
_

_Current Status; In Greenia, dealing with lost children in the infinite wilderness_

_UPDATE_

_Current Status; Back in Hero League center in Greenia.  
_

"Butler, prepare our communicator, place it on a secure channel and encrypt it if you can. This Tonto is just the guy to talk to_" _Artemis grinned with the twisted cunning of a classical vampire.

**Meanwhile back in Greenia; Hero League central HQ  
**

Tonto was leaning against the railing, overlooking a glassed off medical compound. Looking down, he spotted many of the heroes sent to rescue Percy, Grover and Seras in the Land of Disasters; Max, Blossom, a dark winged human hybrid like Max name Fang, Mizore's daughter Yuki, who pretty much looked like her aside for brown undertones in her hair and a hazy brown shade in her pupils, a Asian with black hair, graying at this point, with a faint pink streak in it named Juniper Lee, an older man with a shaved head and a gray unibrow in a musty old green jacket named Ed, a well muscled man with black hair and blue eyes named Danny Fenton, a brown, stringy haired female with brown eyes named Joan la Rue and her brother, the black haired and brown eyed Lee La Rue, as well as Percy and Grover, being placed in healing Bacta tanks, tanks filled with healing liquid imported from the Star Wars Galaxy. For the immortals Joan, Lee, Percy and Grover, the tanks had a yellow tint from ambrosia mixed in. Only two of the rescue mission were not seriously injured or suffering from Hyperthermia from the minus 150 degree weather; Mizore, who was currently looking over her daughter with concern, and Seras, who was next to him, surprisingly unharmed. Though Seras was a naturally fast healer and tough as nails, or better yet, galvanized, cortosis coated, nails, and one of the most seasoned heroes the Hero League had.

"I hope there going to come out of this alright" Seras said softly. Tonto shook his head.

"They should, there tough. But, while so far the Hero League has lost only a few to Zeus and his blasted campaign, like Private and Kokoa Shuzen..."

"The little nut" Seras sighed

"Yes, the little nut, but what I was saying, while Zeus still walks free and has his forces, more deaths are likely" he turned and looked away from the injured "Especially those of us who are one Zeus's, black list, may I put it". he sighed.

"Tonto, don't think negatively of the universe. Save it to those of us who walk though time unscathed" Seras commented. Tonto looked back at her.

"That's the problem, time! It seems as though every twenty years, some new nut comes along, wrecks everything, and by the time everything is fixed, BANG, a new nut comes out! And look back, Sidious and his league freed Fuse, whose destruction freed myself, and may I mention Johnny Hurricane and the gang, and from there, Johnny revived Kronos, whose war exposed Zeus, who now runs amuck, causing trillions in damage! If you ask me, its time we take drastic action to end the cycle, before he manages to plant the seeds of the next nasty, because I don't know about you, but when I'm in my 70's, I'd prefer to be sitting back in a jacuuzi in the Destiny Islands, not arming my yard with explosive gnomes!" Seras looked, disturbed.

"Explosive Gnomes?"

"Don't ask" Tonto sighed as he left the room. Seras sighed. Though a rather obtuse guy, Tonto was usually the, amusing type, but ever since he lost his wife 20 years ago, he hadn't had his old spark anymore, as if part of him had died. He hadn't even looked into another relationship since then, in fact last time he was asked out, by a cashier at Walmart a few years ago, well he was having a bad day, and said cashier ended up needing emotional therapy for a few weeks.

Seras had never been interested in dull romance novels and chick magazines or any other types of romance, the only person she'd been interested in (though she suspects that nearly all the single men in Greenia would jump at the chance to date her, for her looks), she was currently married to, a happy marriage of 24 years already with two children and a young grandchild, but she had had some empathy for Tonto. He lost his wife, and Seras, and her two Dhampire children, and probably her grandchild too, would easily outlive her husband, the former leader of the Hero League, Thomas Greenlight, and she had no luck in getting him to agree to be changed (Because not having his willing permission would either A, turn him into a flesh eater Ghoul Zombie, or B, cause his soul to be absorbed into her own, which could easily cause her to go mad, you can easily guess none of those options seemed really good).

If only she was from Olympian Manhattan, then she could shake down Aphrodite and asked why her love life had to be so complicated. Or maybe she should just do that anyway, and ask about why love in general had to be so difficult.

* * *

Tonto walked through the bustling Hero League headquarters, observing the few heroes that were currently here. With Zeus's group running a muck, and add that to the alliance between Lord Voldemort and Megatron, also causing chaos in the universe, and add that still to local problems, and you never seemed to have enough heroes on standby, so that way when you were out keeping Orchid Bay from being obliterated by Zeus, Domino city would still have heroes if the Death Eaters were up and about, for instance.

In the training rooms to his left, he noticed the tall black haired youth, Odds, practicing against the partly African American member of Max's flock of human bird hybrids, Nudge. With his EVO enhanced body, inherited from both his parents who were currently checking in on their home world of Nanitia, the boys arm morphed into a skinny orange Rapier Sword, which Nudge managed to hold back with her recumbent strength. Tonto smiled, he wondered who'd win?

Passing another, more meditative like room, he spotted the teal hair of Zexion, one of the former nobodies of Organization 13, and now aligned with the hero league (He knew some of them quite well, one of them, Xigbar, had been his neighbor in his youth), apparently with one of the other new bird kids in town; a tall girl about the age of 7 with blue eyes and blond hair. This was Angel, Tonto couldn't help but chuckle at the name. Despite her name, Angel had a strong darkness in her heart, along with the ability to read minds, influence minds, breath underwater, and as far as Tonto could tell, a mind possibly more sinister than that of his own sister, Kayla. Tonto couldn't help but chuckle, he may miss her a little, but not to a point of actually telling anyone. Well, anyway, Zexion was trying, and if Tonto could guess, failing, due to his hand clenching, to teach her how to control her darkness and keep it from influencing her to an extreme.

Darkness, Tonto had come to the conclusion that darkness was not truly evil. After all, he knew a few heroes who used Darkness for good, Batman is an excellent example, as is Roxas the Organization's key of destiny, Moka Akashiya, another Vampire on the Hero League whose inner form was something between the elegance of a predator, and the savagery of one, and Jaden, a master of cards whose soul held the power of the demon spirit, Yubel.

These examples are what have propelled Tonto to the conclusion, that darkness was not evil, only those who abused it. Palpatine, Kronos, Vilgax, Julian, Azula, Voldemort, Megatron, Galbatorix, Haou, Johnny Hurricane, Otnot, (Tonto couldn't help but shiver at the thought of his evil counterpart, back in his glory days that bloke was something between a pest and a threat) and Zeus, all of them abused darkness, and he could name others like them, but he had met examples of beings who abused light, fewer in number but still this only proved his train of thought.

Continuing, he stopped and looked out a window, viewing a large city, with shining skyscrapers and tree lined streets (think a fusion of Boston, Vancouver, Seattle and New York, four of my five favorite cities I've been in). The city and Capital of Greenia, the Hero center world of the universe, the world on the verge of dimensions, the world of refuge, the last home for beings whose worlds were gone. Smelling the tree lined air, he continued on.

Ending up at the ship docking bay, a star wars or star trek like hanger filled with several private space ships, more used for transporting goods across space, as only living beings could go through portals, and the items they carried, as well as serving as pleasure craft (the many stars, novas and the sheer quiet of space was enjoyable to some, as well as a standard hyperspace drive in case the portal system was ever compromised or out of action. The ships that Tonto currently saw were the Constitution, the oldest vessel in the Hero League, dating back before its creation, as well as the Qyygle, Dilorex, Shacklebott, Theia, Birdboy, Asilda, Xed A, Black Haze HI, Nintetails, EXL75, Luffy, Lemniyx, Mah29732, Omnitrix1, N`Ultima and RWBRYN. (**A/N In case you are curious, this is a reference to some of my favorite authors**)

However, these ships were large and lightly armed, for dogfights, the Hero League also kept a couple dozen space ship fighters, all imported from the Star Wars Galaxy, an independent group with contact with the Hero League (Which Tonto was not allowed to touch due to a incident involving the incineration of the Myanmar in Peach Creek). Decides the Liberty Bell, a ship just as old as the Constitution, the main base had the backing of the White Knight Squardron of clone troopers, containing the ships White Knight 1, White Knight 2, White Knight 3, White Knight 4, White Knight 5, White Knight 6, White Knight 7, White Knight 8, White Knight 9, White Knight 10, White Knight 11, White Knight 12, White Knight 13, White Knight 14, White Knight 15 (**A/N also a reference to a group who use one Username, who are on my Author Favorite List**), as well as the Emerald, Obsidian, Crimson, Ebony, Pale White back up ships, and the Green Knight, a fighter owned by the Greenlight-Victoria Family and the Snip and Skyguy, the fighter owned by Hero League figher ace Tisa Tano, and her adoptive mother, Ashoka Tano, respectively, both in for repairs (Ichor leaves a nasty mark on the ships suspensions and dynamics).

Tonto himself was heading to his own private ship, Omnitrix 1, entering the gray ship, Tonto came upon a rather lush interior, with plush leather seats soft enough to sink in to, a fully stocked fridge and kitchen, a Plasma screen 80 inch TV/ communication screen, about 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, as well as surround sound and oddly, a very large, tough pet bed in the corner of the kitchen.

But as he entered, he stopped to look at a picture on the wall, showing himself in his younger days, with three others about his age; his best friend Omni, who had blond hair like him, who could actually pass as his cousin (Though the last guy who asked that got sent to the hospital), a boy with dirtier blond hair and brown eyes, his friend Alex, and a boy with dark hair, covered by dark clothing topped with a black fedora, Ulti. Tonto sighed, those were the days. Now, both Omni and Ulti were dead, and while he still regularly saw Alex, they never really hung out anymore (Having Hades as a father in law makes the ability for Tonto to see him, or vise versa, hard), though Alex's kids, Alan Angelo Storm and Alleshia Maria Storm referred to him as Uncle Tonto whenever they saw him, Tonto had to admit he liked that.

It was then that the Plasma screen glowed, and a face appeared on it. Tonto, startled, jumped back before getting a better look at It was of, a young man about the age of 17 or 18, Tonto had to guess, with an disturbingly intelligent gaze, that could possibly rival that of an Athena Demigod (Or possibly even Athena herself).

"Greetings, Tonto..."

"Who are you, and how did you get on my secure channel!" Tonto demanded before his last name was spoken. The boy sighed.

"In retrospect, 123 is not a complicated access code" Tonto blushed.

"What, its so simple, who'd try it?"

"A three year old, perhaps. But I'm not here to discuss your rather pathetic security, in fact its almost embarrassing really, it only took 5 seconds to bypass all your firewalls, and gain all the Hero League's information" Tonto shook his head.

"Dexter's going to be in a tizzy when this comes up, but never mind that, who are you, I ask again, and are you working for Old Zap head or Vold's?" The figure laughed.

"Oh, I'm not working for Zeus, or Vol..."

"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!" the figure rose an eyebrow.

"What, its not like that hogwash about his name..."

"Boy, tell me who you are, before you attract the dark lord into either your location, or more likely, Hero League headquarters" the figure smiled, disturbingly like a vampire, and Tonto new several of them.

"My name is Fowl, Artemis Fowl, the second" Tonto's eyes rose to a point they looked like they'd fly off.

"Um, Artemis is a girl's name you know, a girls name of a goddess who thinks all men are like the characters in the Lord of The Flies, and whose taken a odd habit of turning me into a Jackelope" Tonto gave a rather common response, and then some, while reaching for a carrot inside the fridge, and chewing on it in a oddly Bugs Bunny like manner. Artemis didn't seem phased.

"Yes, I know, I read everyone's file, I know everyone's secrets" Tonto spat out his carrot in shock "I know that your old friend's first name is really Omnaldo, I know that Artemis is secretly a huge Sailor Moon Fan, I know that Nico has two demigod children, I know that Seras Victoria is the last female of her race with pure vampire blood, I know that Angel conned you for 10,000..."

"SHE DID WHAT!" Artemis laughed.

"I'm kidding on that last one, urg what's wrong with me, why am I suddenly in a jokily mood, but no matter. As you can tell, I know a lot about you guys, and I have a, request for you" Tonto rose an eyebrow.

"I'm going to regret this, but what is your request?" Artemis smiled.

"If you give me 20 pounds of pure gold" Tonto sighed and grabbed a remote, and clicked a button. From above his Microwave, a hatch opened, containing dozens of gold bars. Artemis looked surprised for once.

"You carry that around, without a decent security system..."

"I have a guard"... the next word was cut off by what sounded like a collapsing building back in Haven, "his name is Harris"

"I see, and I also want your Ultamatrix" Tonto froze, before looking down at his Ultamatrix, a large green and black gauntlet watch thing on his arm, colored green and black. His face paled.

"You are aware, what this weapon is, right?" Artemis smiled in a way Seras never seemed to do.

"Yes, it allows its bearer to change his or her form to a multitude of aliens, upgrade them, it also detects radiation, can scan new forms, provides limited force resistance, can enter several desperation modes, and can plug in MP3 players and Ipods for a recharge. I assure you, if you give me this weapon, it will only be for scientific purposes, a way to harness its energy for a clean energy source. I am well aware you rarely use it nowadays" Tonto glared back, with tears in his eyes.

"This is my last true tie to my friend, Omni. If I gave it up, if I gave it up" he shook his face, as if trying to flush away the intense emotion "plus whose to say I can trust you, and what is it you would give me in exchange for it!" Artemis wasn't moved, but the camera was moving, before focusing in on a restrained target, a black clothed shape with the gray hair, Tonto's arch nemesis, the being who put the greatest effort to revealing his treacheries and led the effort to trap him in the folds of time and space.

"Z...Z...Zeus!" it was at this point, that time suddenly froze, and Tonto's subconscious found itself elsewhere

* * *

Tonto found himself in an abyss of black, just that. The black wasn't evil, nor was it good, it was just there. Then, the black started to glow, from around where Tonto's feet were, and the glowing spread, the bright glow eventually spreading out into a large circle. The light dissipated, forming into what could be described as a huge stain glass platform (If your a fan of Kingdom Hearts, your recognize this concept).

The platform had four, triangle shaped sections of equal dimensions, the top and bottom ones were black, and the side ones were green. A solemn image of Tonto's friend Omni, from the picture before, was shown, the boy staring downwards. Around him were five white circles, each with a different person's head. One was his own, the second was of Alex and the third was of Ulti, the fourth was of a rather scary girl with black hair, Omni's deceased wife Karia, and the last was of a boy who looked like they were in between them both, their son, and Tonto's son in law, Steve (Or Shred, as he preferred). It was then that a voice came from behind.

"Tonto, stop being an idiot, if that's possible" the voice was serious, but it still had that good little tinge of humor. Turning, Tonto gasped. It was of a transparent ghost, Omni's ghost.

"Omni" Tonto said, before he looked down "I'm sorry" Omni looked truly puzzled.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Tonto looked away from Omni entirely.

"I spent so much time working on Zeus, and my time machine, released Kronos. If I hadn't been so consumed by my, desire..."

"What do you mean?"

"All my life, I looked at you, and I saw everything I lacked. Your confident, brave, a great leader, and you never had to wear a hard hat on Friday the Thirteenth. I tried to become your equal; you single handedly saved our world a hundred times, and look at me, I released the nut who destroyed it, just because I went into the exploration of unknown, and thus the creation of new technologies" Omni looked amused at this.

"You really look at the past that way? You rescued entire pantheons, that's something I never did. Your inventions may have let Kronos out, your no getting off easily there, but if your inventions didn't also create Diana, he'd be ruling the universe right now" Tonto smiled slightly now.

"Yeah, she's nice, she has my DNA after all, though for the record it was you and Alex fooling around that truly did it" Omni looked at Tonto seriously.

"Tonto, this could be your only chance, the universes only chance, to bring in Zeus peacefully. Many of Artemis's allies perished in fighting him, and if you do this, your prove yourself truly my better, by doing what I could never do" Tonto looked at Omni astonished.

"By giving up the Ultamatrix"

* * *

Tonto snapped back to reality, with a sadder face. Artemis was quick to notice this.

"Is something wrong?" Tonto shook his face quickly, before taking a deep breath.

"Artemis Fowl, I accept your proposal, I will meet you in 3 hours" Artemis smiled. "Here are my world's space coordinates"

"I believe we will both benefit from this, and I will be waiting" The communications were severed. He sighed, before walking forward towards the controls.

"At last, this will finally end

**Meanwhile on the burned out world of Char**

Char, a desolate, burned out world that makes Mars look like a happy and lush place. Filled with burned out buildings and craters larger than the average house, this world isn't on any maps, other than of the Decepticons and their allies, the Death Eaters. Of course, this was the whole point, this world was the hideaway for these dark beings, having done this for 20 years.

"My Lord, I bring great news" A dark clothed figure, wearing a disturbing mask, bowed before a old man, though he still had power in his limbs, dark and terrible power. His face was pale and colorless, with slit, snake like eyes with red hues, and a lack of any nostril easily visible.

"What is it" the terrible man demanded. The figure would have been smiling larger than a kid in a all you can eat candy store, if it wasn't for his mask.

"My Lord, Zeus has been captured by the heroes, by this new guy by the name of Artemis Fowl, if Megatron's intelligence is right" The dark man's lord grinned.

"Zeus, captured you say. Hmmm, I can't say what I think of this development?" the dark minion cocked his head confused.

"Huh, why not" The lord muttered something, and the minion was sent flying into a burnt out building.

"BECAUSE, while Zeus being captured rids us of a dangerous enemy, this will mean those idiotic heroes, and I will bet that Potter will lead them in it, will focus all of our attention on finding us. And possibly even worse, Zeus, that idiot blockhead, is unknowingly carrying one of my Horcrux's"

* * *

Tonto, now at the controls of his ship, was rapidly pressing buttons, and hopefully knowing what he was doing. Despite a slight mishap, that caused a laser to be fired, striking the poor Waspinator, who had finally made it back to Hero League HQ

"WHY OMNI IDIOT BLAST WASPINATOR!" He demanded in his usual tone. Tonto had to sigh, what would that bug call him after this? The Idiot? Dumbot? One who traded power to a criminal mastermind? Tonto shrugged as the ship rose into the air, and slowly flew out the hanger bay, rising into the sky at a decent speed. After about five minutes, the ship was clear of Greenia's Atmosphere, and was among the stars, Greenia's moon (A/N Each world has what's called a system around it, also known as the basic solar system, with its own sun and solar system bodies, such as Jupiter and Mars, unless specifically said otherwise. For example, Cybertron has only a metallic moon in its system, while Olympian Manhattan shares its system with the other Manhattan worlds {Like Asgardian and Du'attian Manhattan}).

As the ship came in sight of the moon, Tonto began preparing the space jump sequence, rapidly adding the coordinates Artemis gave him.

"Unknown coordinators given, are you sure you wish to take this direction?" the ship's AU asked. Tonto sighed.

"Yes" the ship AU didn't ask again, as the ship activated its hyper drive. A powerful hum filled the ship as the generator began to whirl and work, before the space around the ship's front started to extend, like a zooming effect, before the ship was pulled through with impressive speed, entering a huge, molted space of a blue and black molted shade. Sighing, Tonto took out his copy of the first "Hitchhikers Guide to The Galaxy" that Annabeth, Hermione and Yukari had recommended to him at several points earlier.

**After about 5 hours later**

Finally appearing over a modern looking world, Tonto began standard world entering procedure. Despite the Hero League, the average person wasn't ready for the concept of multiple worlds, only few worlds had all their inhabitants aware of their existence, such as Cybertron, Droidtopia, Clone Planet and the Star Wars Galaxy. So, in order to avoid the worlds government striking you with missiles (Tonto had been fired at approximately 3 times to date, one missile belonging to a United States, and two of the missiles belonged to two different China's), all ships came with cloaking fields, and airbags.

"Initiate cloaking field" a silvery static covered the ship from Tonto's viewpoint, but to others, the ship totally vanished from all sight, and of the sight of thermal imaging and radar. Now quite undetectable by most missiles, Tonto began his descent down to the planet, approaching somewhere in Ireland, not far from Dublin.

The location given by Artemis was a large manor house, with a castle theme. As the ship landed outside the castle's main gate, the door began to open on its own, as a descending ramp opened on the ship's bottom, allowing Tonto to leave the vessel and enter the grounds of Fowl Manor.

Tonto had his own mansion, back on his old world, and Fowl wasn't a far cry from it, a lot of fancy gardens and statues, but with a bit more security then he had (Minus the exploding Gnomes), and a odd lack of a Coca Cola Fountain. And Artemis was there waiting for him, oddly sipping a Coke a Cola Zero, with a lemon.

"Ah, Tonto, at last we meet face to face" Artemis greeted. It was then Tonto noticed two others with him, one a giant man whose entire form spoke of killing, brawling and perfection, a bodyguard of Eurasian heritage and a shaved head. The other was a child sized being, with female proportions of an adult. She had a crew cut of auburn hair, and a serious gaze that sort of reminded Tonto of Artemis herself, well aside from the adult ish body, even if it was child size. It was then that Tonto noticed the pointed ears.

"Ah, an Elf, rather small but still" he bowed "Atra esterní ono thelduin?" The elf looked at him strangely, as did the giant man, but Artemis had a faint smile.

"Tonto, you will find that she is not like the elves you are used to" Tonto shrugged.

"Well, I'd guess that explains why she's puny"

"HEY!" the elf complained "I am only 1 centimeter below average height" Tonto smiled.

"True, but the Elves I am used to hail from Alegesia, where they are generally taller then humans, and well, less like something from BattleStar Galactica" The elves eye twitched, while Artemis and the huge man barely contained laughter.

"I, am, not, from, that, stupid, mud, man, show!" the Elf fumed. Artemis smirked.

"Okay, joking around about Holly here aside, may I introduce to you both Tonto, member of the Hero League, master of Ragnarok, explorer of galaxies and punching bag of misfortune" Tonto seemed teethed by this description of himself.

"I am not...okay maybe I am...they really have that on file...grumble" Artemis waited a few seconds while Tonto grumbled on, then continued.

"This is my manservant, Butler"

"Butler?" Tonto dared to ask. The giant man cracked his knuckles.

"That's my last name" he said in a deep voice. Tonto didn't inquire any more.

"And Holly, a member of the LEP police force of the lower elements" the elf glared at Tonto. He chuckled.

"What, so you do look like some alien out of an old Television show, that probably means you'd fit in well at a geek fest, but never mind that, a deal's a deal, where's Zappy?" Artemis smiled, as he snapped his fingers, as a invisibility field of his own started to shimmer. With a odd look from Tonto, he explained.

"I've been working on discovering the existence of other worlds for months now, as I said earlier, it was easy to hack into the Hero League's files, and I've already developed my own invisibility field, and I'm already working on my own ship. Though I still need to figure out how to avoid either human or fairy difficulties in it" the field finished vanishing, as the restrained Zeus was visible again. The thunder deity, however, now had his eyes open.

"Tonto" he growled. Tonto grinned madly.

"Ah, so this is how the once mighty lord of lightning and darkness had fallen. So sad, and may I dare say pathetic" Zeus glared.

"This infernal thing won't hold me forever" at that, Artemis smiled.

"Quite right, the nuclear batteries will run out in say, 10,000 years. But, by then I'm sure the hero league will have you dealt with. But, I hope you haven't forgotten your end of the bargain, Tonto?" Tonto sighed, before showing off his arm with the Ultamatrix on it.

"Command code: 000 Release Coupling - 0" Tonto muttered. In a flash of green light, the gauntlet sizzled with green static and dropped off his wrist and landed on the ground, only to be picked up by Butler, who was careful not to get it attatched to him. Tonto then looked at them seriously.

"Okay, two things now, one, if I here your using that to rob any banks, blow up any small African nations, or anything out of line, I'm taking it back, no matter if I end up causing this entire world to explode! Holly, um you can" the elf finished for him.

"Oh, you can trust me? Leave Artemis Fowl alone with a dangerous, futuristic piece of weaponry the LEP has no way of countering, um no" Artemis smiled sadly.

"Come on Holly, I'm not that bad anymore"

"And two, you guys want to come with me to Olympian Manhattan, and watch Zap's here get what's coming to him?" Artemis smiled.

"Sorry, but there is a lot to do here, in repairing Haven. Plus, I have a odd feeling that some of the Hero League..."

"The penguins I'm guessing, or maybe Hermes"

"Yes, quite right Tonto, would jump at the chance of obtaining your Ultamatirx. Fear not, I shall keep it safe on all my families gold" Tonto smiled.

"Can I have some help at least getting this lump onto my ship?" the lump in question was understandidly furious.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A LUMP, YOU PATHETIC MORTAL" Tonto glared back as he and Butler began dragging the thing onto the ship, luckily the bottom came with wheels.

"Well, at least I didn't marry my sister, then have an affair with my other sister, nearly all my female cousins, and..."

"OH, BE QUIET MORTAL!"

"MAKE ME EAGLE BRAIN!" Artemis shook his head.

"And this guy is a hero?"

**Meanwhile on the burned out world of Char**

"You call, my lord" a plump and short man, looking rather rat like, I may say, bowed before Voldemort. The dark male looked down in contempt.

"Pedigrew, I have a mission for you. Fail, and you will die" Voldemort declared, simply as if he was saying, make sure my coffee has two sugars "The Hero Tonto has Zeus in a transport, currently warping through Hyper space. Zeus's lightning bolt is one of my Horcrux's. You are to retrieve the bolt, disable the ship, and kill Tonto. If you fail this, don't come back"

**Back to Hyper Space**

Tonto was back in Hyper Space, but he was no longer traveling alone, now staring at the bound Zeus, and having fun taunting him.

"Well Zeus old boy, it time our little saga ends. Your relatives will give the go ahead, you will die, and I can retire in peace" Tonto smiled. Zeus was glaring in a new way that inspired the feeling of hatred to a extreme degree.

"YOU INSOLENT MORTAL! I WILL RIP YOUR ATOMS APART, YOUR BONES WILL BECOME MY TOOTHPICKS, AND YOUR HEAD WILL BE MOUNTED IN MY FIREPLACE, once I escape" he said with an evil lower voice. Tonto shook his head.

"And you plan to do that, how Dr. Zeus?" this ticked the god off.

"COMPARE ME TO THAT SON OF APOLLO AGAIN, AND I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Tonto seemed intrigued.

"Really, Dr. Seuss was a son of Apollo, I had no idea. Interesting tid bit Zaps, but not good enough to get free"

"YOUR A COWARD TONTO, YOU COULD KILL ME RIGHT NOW, BUT YOU WON'T. YOUR A SPINLESS..." Tonto cut him off.

"I don't kill outside of a fight, and even then, unless its necessary. I happen to respect life, unless the life is evil, like Volds, or that bully named Pedro who made my 3rd grade year so nasty..."

"OH, YOU WERE BULLIED, WELL MY DAD WANTED TO EAT ME!" Tonto smirked.

"You know, did your mother save you to overthrow your dad, or to keep him from having food poisoning?" This ticked Zeus off.

RESPECT ME, YOU DISGUSTING MORTAL!" Tonto left the room now, before leaving one more comeback behind ".

"Well, at least I never cheated on my wife, what about you?" with that note, Tonto left the room and returned to gazing into space. It was as he watched the endless expense of molting colors, that he spotted something different. A dark trail of smoke was plowing through the space, straight towards the ship. Tonto's eyes widened.

"That, couldn't be..." the smoke struck the ship, causing it to tumble drastically. Tonto was knocked down to the floor, as the smoke rose in front of him, forming into a short, rat like man who was hideous, so hideous to a point even Hephaestus was an Adonis compared to him. One of his hands was silver, like a glove.

"Pedigrew" Tonto hissed. The horrible disgusting man glared right back.

"Tonto, prepare to die, AVADA KEDARVA!" a green spell orb flew straight at Tonto, who avoided it by unceremoniously rolling away. Pushing himself up, he swirved out the way of another before yelling.

"When did the Death Eaters begin to work with Zaps?" Pedigrew glared, before raising his silver hand.

"I am not here to free him, my master, the Dark Lord, merely wants your death, and Zeus's bolt" Tonto shook his head.

"Um, I'm sorry, that's not going to happen anytime soon. I may no longer possess my Ultamatrix, but I still have this!" Tonto roared, as a golden yellow aura surrounded him "THE POWER OF RAGNAROK!"

"That power" Peter backed away terrified "The power, to pierce the gods immortal souls and destroy their souls. A power, only those descendant of Loki have, does my lord really think I can best that" he was so terrified he was speaking what he was thinking. It was then, however, that the silver hand was covered in a dark aura, that quickly covered the cowardly death eater.

"That, is disturbing" Tonto backed away slowly, as Pedigrew's head began rolling and twitching, like he was being possessed by something. When his eyes were visible again, they were the golden color, the stain of darkness.

"AVADA, KEDARVA" a blast of green light flew at Tonto, who still powered with Ragnarok, avoided it before running straight at Peter, and punching him in the gut. A golden burst of energy resulted, sending Pedigrew into the wall. The possessed death eater growled, before a snake like voice spoke through him, the voice of Voldemort.

"Ah yes, so this, is the power of ragnarok. No matter, my minion here will destroy you, attack Pedigrew" The death eater jumped at him, and headbutted Tonto into the ground.

"AVADA KEDARVA!" a green burst of energy flew at the downed Tonto. Focusing, Tonto allowed the power to flow through him, as a burst of golden light, like a mini comet, flew from his fingers and hit the killing curse mid air. The resulting explosion rocked the ship, turning off the lights and filling the air with smoke. Tonto coughed, trying not to asphyxiate.

"CONTORTIS!" suddenly, the smoke in the room started to surround Tonto in a storm like cloud. Tonto was now totally cut off from oxygen, trapped in the dark cloud.

"ARRGHH!" Tonto focuses, as a golden light illuminated the storm, and with a long flash of light, the storm was disbanded. Tonto took a deep breath, before sending another blast of golden light into Pedigrew, who was knocked through the door, and sent sprawling along the ground.

Tonto, still glowing, surged through the doorway, to find Pedigrew waiting for him. Tonto sent a blast of Rangarok straight at him to end it now.

"Aresto Momentum!" the attack slowed down, easily dodged by Pedigrew. The blast however, struck Zeus, who groaned in pain, after all, when's a god normally feeling like he could die (Not that one strike like that would kill him).

"AVADA KEDARVA DUOS!" Peter sent one last killing curse, but with a new twist, one that Voldemort himself had discovered. Creating two killing curses, one in each hand, Peter merged them together, into one huge, unstable, explosive curse and sent it straight at Tonto.

"Loki give me strength" Tonto gritted, before he glowed deeply in the Ragnarok shade. A golden set of orbs appeared in each of his palms, and with them, a huge laster of Ragnarok power flew straight, colliding with Avada Kedarva Duos. The two attacks merged, before releasing an explosion, that sent Peter flying into the wall, and collapsed on the floor. Tonto stared at him, as his legs began to turn into dark specs. He shivered. From darkness he was revived, and when one of the revived villains were mortally wounded, they would dissolve back into the darkness from which they came. Disturbingly like a death of a nobody, Tonto thought to himself. With the battle over, Tonto lost his glow, and collapsed onto the ground, barely strong enough to keep conscious. Yeah, that's the side effect of tapping into Ragnarok heavily, plus he wasn't as young as he used to be. But, while Peter lacked the energy now to kill him with a curse, he still had, other tricks.

"You, may have, defeated me, and ended me, Muggle" The dark possessed death eater groaned "But I still, have one more, task. Accio, MASTER BOLT!"

"WHAT!" Tonto groaned, as Zeus stared in shock. From a secure shelf in the same room, the master bolt flew straight towards the death eater, one of his master's seven new Horcrux's. Zeus laughed, the magic used drained what little the thing had left, and now he had no legs, and was rapidly loosing his pelvis to the dark specs.

"Oh, but I'm, not done yet. PORTARE, VOLDEMORT!" the bolt glowed, before turning into dark smoke, like what carried Peter here. The smoke then flew away. Tonto's eyes widened, now Voldemort had the master bolt, but of course, the death eater wasn't done yet, even with all but his head and neck gone.

"Terminius, CRUCIO!" two more spells was all it took to vanish his body, but the spells were, done. The hyperspace travel was terminated, and now the weakened Tonto and trapped Zeus were dead in space, while a red flash covered Zeus as he cried out in horrible pain, and collapsed...

In Olympian Manhattan's asteroid field.

**Back on Char**

Voldemort got the smoke, as he found himself holding the master bolt. He smiled evilly.

"So, Wormtail failed in the end, no matter" Voldemort turned around, and gazed into the sky.

"Because now, I HAVE THE MASTER BOLT!" he smirked, as he pointed it at a crate, and muttered a spell. Seconds later, the crate burst into flames. Voldemort was now grinning evilly.

This bolt made a fine replacement for the elder wand, oh yes indeed.

**Back to Tonto's impending rock based demise**

"Attention, large meteors are in the vicinity of this vessel. Please redirect the ship immediate" Tonto groaned in pain at the warning sirens, he was still too exhausted to move.

"I can't, go on auto pilot!" the ship replied again automatically.

"That function is not available right now, to activate this function, please rerout power from plug C-06 to initiate auto pilot" Tonto groaned. If he did that, Zeus would get free, even unconscious being freed could easily awake him. Urg, it was practically a die die situation here. Well, he did do a lot of good, so Hades should put him in Elysium when he crashed, Alex would vouch for him...

It was at that moment, the ship suddenly went rigid, like something was holding it. Tonto then noticed that the ship was lowering itself, down onto one of the larger asteroids. The ship landed with a thump upon the rock, and then oddest of all, the shadows of the ship began to bend and flow, as if merging into something. This something was a man, with raven black hair and orange goggles covering pitch red eyes. Matching his eyes were his cloths, all of a deep blood red topped with a feathered red hat. Two guns were held in pitch dark sheaths on his belt.

"Alucard, its been a while" Tonto groaned. The man shook his head, and stretched his arm out, helping Tonto to his feet. Still a little weak, Tonto collapsed against the wall.

"Yes it has, Tonto. Tell me, how's Seras" he said casually. Tonto took a breath in.

"Your fledgling is fine. She even managed to have another child, Jane, 18 years ago, and has recently become a grandmother. Though I do have to ask, aren't female vampires supposed to be sterile?" Alucard chuckled.

"If only I knew, Police girl was always one to be as human as possible. So, I see you have Zeus" Alucard turned his attention to the god, who was still senseless.

"I do" Tonto commented calmly.

"And you gave up one of the most powerful weapons to get him" Alucard eyed the man.

"I did. It wasn't easy to do, but it had to be done" Alucard smiled sadly.

"I was almost hoping this would go on longer" Alucard said suddenly, getting Tonto's confused look.

"Look, both of us know I worked for Kronos, and caused a lot of destruction at it, just because I was angry with Seras for loving a human. Tsukune managed to show me the error of my thinking, when he showed that humans and vampires could love, without turning" Tonto chuckled.

"If only you weren't so picky, you could have just talked to Edward and Bella then" Alucard turned and glared murderously.

"I DO NOT CONVERSE WITH TRASH LIKE THOSE VAMPIRIS TWILIGHTIS! THEY ARE ALL WEAK SPAWNS WITH UNNATURAL SKIN! I MAY HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR ARO AND THE VOLTURI, BUT DARE COMPARE ME TO A CULLEN AGAIN, AND I WILL SMITE YOU! Anyway, I am thankful though, that you, Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari kept my continued existence secret, in fact I've used this time to gain a new hold in my powers, in fact not long ago I even managed to best Zeus, though that blockhead Anderson ruined it all, and that nut is still out and about"

"However, since I couldn't record such a fight, if I was to make myself known, I'd likely be attacked. Seras would be the one to lead it, if I had to guess. So I've just been hoping Zeus would do something, something so big that when I would intervene, they would all know without a doubt it wasn't a set up"

"Alucard, you shouldn't despair. Even once Zap's is locked up, there is no guarantee that his rebellion will end, Hera might continue it, and even if not, you still have Tom M. Riddle and Megatron who could provide you with such an event" Alucard smiled, showing off sharp teeth.

"Humans, always the optimists, yet such a short lived race. Well, Tonto, good luck" he got up, but tossed something from one of his coat pockets to Tonto, who grabbed it with difficulty. It was a blood red cell phone, a cheap looking fold up screen type one.

"If anything really big comes up, call me. But call me for no reason, and you will die" Alucard walked into the shadows, and vanished with that note. Tonto sighed, and pocketed the phone. It was then the lights managed to reactivate, the ship was back online after that little episode.

"Well, Zeus old boy, looks like we're on the home stretch" Tonto said, as Zeus woke up from being out cold, missing the entire conversation with Alucard "So, tell me, do you prefer Tartarus, or Oblivion?" Zeus glared at the insolent boy.

"I'd be asking yourself those questions, once I get free" Tonto shook his head.

"Ah, dreams and hope. Might as well let you have that" Tonto's ship began its final approach to Olympian Manhattan, the planet right below the great ship.

Passing Olympian Manhattans International Space Station, the ship activated its cloaking field as it began the descent into the planets atmosphere. But, because of Zeus's absence, the atmosphere was much rougher than other worlds, causing the ship to have to take a longer, slower course on Auto Pilot, to avoid the many upper atmospheric pressure spots, where the changes in air pressure caused ships to be tossed around like a penny in a washing machine. To pass this extra time, Tonto had in his hands a crossword puzzle, and just to torment him, Tonto was asking Zeus for the answers.

"Okay, what's a six letter word for Prude?" Zeus glared.

"Artemis" he spat, the saliva sizzling with static electricity. Tonto put the letters in, and shrugged.

"Hmm, it works, it fits vertically for Rex, in the question, Ben Tennyson's apprentice. Okay then, what's a 5 letter word for idiot?" Zeus laughed.

"You, you (Censor, Censor, Censor...various swear words in Greek, Roman, German, Spanish, French, Old English, New English and Chinese Later) Tonto" Tonto looked disturbed.

"I'm not sure what's more disturbing, the fact that the word works, horizontally with both O in Eragon, under the leader of the Riders, and Taiyo, under World Riding Grand Prix team specializing with normal monster stalling, or all the swear words you just used. Okay, what's a 4 letter word for, ManW...oh I see, your name fits it" Tonto laughed, as Zeus growled loud enough to cause the ship to vibrate, in fact it vibrated until the auto pilot deactivated.

"Barzul" Tonto cursed, as the ship hit a low pressure vortex, and was sent spinning out of control. The ship began to flip, spin and rotate at horrifying speeds.

"AHHHH!" Tonto screamed, before groaning in pain as he smacked straight into a wall. Zeus chuckled, amused at Tonto's pain. The spinning continued and so did the face plants, eventually causing Tonto to fly into the airlock's entrance, at the other end of the ship, before the spinning stopped.

"Tonto, can you try to avoid getting yourself stuck in these situations for more than one day, really?" A voice said with both amusement and annoyance. With a sparkle of silver light, a form appeared inside the ship, of a auburn haired female girl, about the age of twelve in sliver cloths.

"Oh, hey Arts" Tonto groaned, pushing himself off the side of the lock. Artemis rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Arts?" Tonto shrugged.

"Urg, must of slipped out, my bad Artemis" She eyed him seriously.

"Explain why you are flying in dangerous skies, without any warning or notice. If it wasn't for the fact I happened to recognize this ship of yours, Hephaestus would have just gotten to test his new Spartan Death Ray 4000" Tonto smiled.

"Oh, I'm just delivering, anyone want a dark lump, who sometimes goes by the name of Jupiter and is a fan of Vegas, fancy restaurants and plotting ways to kill me. I've got one on board, and I'll give you one guess who it is" Artemis's eyes widened.

"You, captured Zeus!" she said in shock. He shrugged.

"No, technically I traded for him" Artemis eyed in in fear.

"Oh, don' tell me, you traded your soul...?"

"Um, no, I still have my soul"

"Okay, then you traded your son in Law..."

"Um, Artemis, that's not legal, um, anywhere?"

"Oh, don't tell me you traded he blue prints for a time machine..."

"You burned them all" he said bitterly.

"Well, excuse me, I don't trust you near a time machine at all. Did you trade any of my stuff then.?"

"Artemis, explain to me how I'd steal some of your stuff to trade?" Artemis sighed.

"Your crafty that way"

"Do I look like a son of Hermes, and your your information, I didn't trade anyone else's stuff, I merely gave my Ultamatrix to a Irish criminal mastermind" Artemis's eyes went wide.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Tonto chuckled nervously as the goddess seemed seconds away from snapping. "ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT!"

"Um, does it help that the guy I traded it with was a virgin, I think, named Artemis..." that did just the opposite effect of what he inteneded.

"A BOY NAMED ARTEMIS! THAT IS A AFFRONT TO ME IN SO MANY WAYS!"

"Come on, I have Zeus, can't you just leave the poor guy alone" Artemis was still ticked.

"Tonto you are such an idiot" Artemis face palmed, before banging her head against a wall. "And how do you even know that's Zeus? For all you know, you just got swindled"

"Oh, he had his master bolt, that was just stolen by death eaters, and his spit is electric, so that's either a really well disguised Thalia, or Zeus" Artemis really was ticked now.

"Death eaters, have the MASTER BOLT! Oh, Tonto I swear, if this isn't the real Zeus, I'm going to skin you and use you as a rug"

**And on that happy note, we skip ahead to Olympus**

Zeus, still restrained as he had been before, was now displayed in the center of the Olympian Council seats, but they were radically different now. Zeus and Hera's throne were covered in a black aura, preventing the destruction of the thrones to weaken them, something that would have made things so much easier in the Hero League. The former throne of Dionysus was no more, it was nothing but rubble and debris now. The gods had been debating on who to replace his former seat with once the trouble was over; at the moment it would be either Hades, Hestia or Percy.

At the moment, only a few gods were currently present. Artemis for one, who appeared to have a large, red mark on her face oddly shaped like a hand, Athena, a armored female with black hair and stormy gray eyes, who sat stiffly on her throne. Tonto, who was viewing the procedures from close to the trapped Zeus, noticed she seemed stressed. Athena had been ruling Olympus in Zeus's absence, but it seemed as if the stress was getting to her. After all, she was the brains behind the man, an adviser.

Ending that train of thought before a god read his mind, though Tonto wasn't sure if they could, he had training to deal with Alegesian mind readers, but if they could read minds like them, and be noticed in the process, was unknown to all but them. Also present were Demeter, the black haired regal farm lady was glaring daggers at him, being that Demeter was one of the gods who still wanted him dead, that was not surprising. Also present was Aphrodite, in a very attractive dress and oozing love aura. Tonto closed his eyes, but he just had to smell the air to tell that someone who worked in a hot place a lot and with a lot of sweat involved was near, Hephaestus most likely.

Some minor gods were also present for this big hearing. Persephone, the black haired queen of the underworld, was leaning against the wall. With Hades recovering in the underworld, Persephone had decided to come to represent him. Similarly, the blond haired, Sea eyed children of Percy and Annabeth, Zoe, the goddess of ships, and Luke, the God of Tides, were here to represent their grandfather. The new goddess of Time, Chroma, a blond haired female, was also present, and glaring at Zeus quite nastily. Seeing as though he tried to hunt her down across half a dozen worlds for years, that would be understandable why she despised him.

A sparkling spiral of black and white sparkles formed in the center of the room, as a new god appeared. She had the stern face of a really old judge, taking no nonsense, with a blindfold covering her eyes. She was adorned in gray, even her hair was the same shade.

"Hmm, never seen her before" Tonto shivered. The stern lady, who looked sort of like a really old Professor Mcgonagall, Tonto had met her in the past, rose her hand into the air, and everyone grew quiet.

"The time has come; we stand before this prisoner, Zeus, the former ruler of Olympus, lord of the sky and thunder, father of many..." Tonto had to agree there, almost too many. After all, Gods live forever, usually, so the need to reproduce constantly like they seemed to do was curious, his thoughts deafening him from the rest of Zeus's titles

"...has been brought before I, Nemesis, the Goddess of Justice and Retribution, to determine his fate. All who wish to agree to his fate, speak now, or we shall ajorn until a decision can be passed"

"I vote for his destruction" Aphrodite spoke up first. Everyone gave her a shocked look. "Zeus, you may be an amazing..." Artemis coughed, preventing Aphrodite from talking about how Zeus is when Hera isn't looking "But your views about world blood purity, are going to get in the way of a few new love epics I have planned" for some reason, Tonto shivered "So, Ah revior"

"Says the goddess whose importance is limited to her..." before he could finish that sentence, 1000 doves swarmed in from above, and these symbols of Aphrodite proceded to peck and swarm Zeus's face.

"That is enough Aphrodite" Nemesis said calmly as the birds flew away, leaving several lines of bleeding ichor on Zeus's face.

"Sorry, dad" Persephone put a lot of venom in that last word "But I vote for you to die. You put my lord Hades in a bad way, that and you are a horrible father"

"Hey, I let you split your time between Demeter and that useless brother of mine, Persephone, I'd watch your tongue!" Zeus spat angrily, but this had no effect on the queen of the underworld.

"Seeing as your probably going to chuck me in Tartarus if you win, and the fact you tried to kill my daughter Lindsey, I say its time you die" Hephaestus grumbled "But, quick question, do I get the money you owe me on those lightning bolts" Nemesis turned to the smith god.

"That can be arranged"

"Be quite you blind freak" Zeus yelled. The justice goddess ignored his taunt, but did reply.

"This blindfold keeps me from being swayed in any way by looks or words, only by fact. Your words don't help or hinder you" Nemesis said coldly.

"I vote to end you, father" Artemis glared "You cost me 13 hunters over these years, like Callisto for instance, not to mention you had Kratos attack my hunters, and even myself, with an attempt to kill"

"Ah be quite you prudish brat!" Artemis seemed hurt by being called that by her father, no matter what had happened in these last years.

"Just kill him" Luke said abruptly. "He has done too many a front to the dignity of both our grandfather, Posiedon, as well our father, Perceus" Athena gave him a look, before Zoe interrupted her younger brother before their grandma got mad.

"And you too, Granma Athena"

"Bunch of sea brats" Zeus grumbled under his breath. Athena stood up now.

"The vote is now four to kill, and with only three more voters here, myself, who agrees that you must die, father..."

"Your still a migraine"

"And Chroma..."

"JUST KILL HIM ALREADY" Chroma sighed.

"And Demeter, what is your vote, so we may know if we are unaminious" Zeus yelled out in fury, interrupting the harvest goddess.

"But there are only 7 votes, don't you need twelve!" Hephaestus gave a mocking laugh.

"You pulled the same little stunt with Lindsey those 23 years ago. This is a bit more democratic, for one, and with you and Hera out being idiots, and with Dionysus dead, we only have 9 chairs these days. Both Ares and Apollo gave permission to allow this decision to be made without them, so you will find that this decision is quite democratic" Tonto pushed himself up.

"I believe then, its time to end this little run of yours once and for all. If that is allowed, Lady Athena" the goddess nodded, before a vine smacked straight into Tonto, sending him flying into a wall. Immediately, Tonto lost consciousness, but he did see a stream of red flow from somewhere on his arm.

* * *

Tonto slowly opened his eyes, to find himself lying on a hospital bed somewhere in Olympus. A IV was attached to his arm, the other arm heavily bandaged. He noticed three people were here; the older Alex Storm, Artemis and a black haired and eyed lady with olive skin.

"Tonto, only you can get stuck in situations like this" Alex shook his head "First you gave up that watch of yours, and now you nearly were killed by a spy. Honestly, I may not see you that much anymore, but that's no excuse to get yourself killed" Tonto smiled weakly.

"I was just trying to get Zeus in and end this, wait did you say spy" Artemis shook her head.

"It turns out Demeter was spying for Zeus, giving him inside information. That would most likely be how he was able to get the information on the location of the Forwarned Skies, and also how he was able to find out about our mission to the Land of Disaster and set up that ambush. Once you were stuck down, Demeter broke the containment field and Zeus managed to teleport them both away. Though I feel happy to say he got a good bye present from me, in the form of a few arrows up his..."

"I see" he stopped. Artemis looked at him confused.

"What?"

"This is where you start going, I told you so, Tonto, or something. I messed up, and now..." Alex's lady friend placed her hand on his mouth, silencing him.

"Tonto really, both Lady Artemis and I have seen you blunder up much worse than this, for example freeing Kronos, and Fenrir..."

"Bianca (Whose alive and a god for a long and complicated reason), technically that was you guys who freed..."

"Do you want to become a footrug Tonto?" Artemis growled. Tonto wisely shut up. "However, this is technically not your fault. You had only good intentions..."

"But it was just your infamous luck acting up again" Alex smirked. Tonto sighed.

"Couldn't it had done something a little less disastrous, like a stock market crash or nuclear explosion, or something like that, instead of all this" Alex seemed to be waiting to say something.

"Alex, is there something else?" he seemed to be nervous about it, but said.

"Um Tonto, before Zeus left, he blew up your ship" Tonto's eyes went wide.

"Please tell me its April Fool's day"

"No, it is not" Artemis said, missing the sarcasim. Tonto sighed.

"Well, at least Harris was being studied by Dexter this week, I guess if I had to be positive"

"And, well the portals here got hit with some sort of new virus, now they either drop you in Isla Sorna, or in the puppet dimension" Tonto, and everyone else, shivered, not knowing what would be worse, the flesh ripping reptiles, or the puppet pals.

"So, well your stuck here for a while" Bianca summed it up like that. "However, we do have a job for you, while your here" Tonto sighed.

"I have a feeling I can't refuse this" Artemis smirked at his response.

"Quite right. See, with Dionysus gone, Chiron is having trouble at camp, and he just doesn't have familiarity with off world things, which I fear Zeus may exploit to try and destroy Camp Half Blood. So, Tonto, the council has requested you become the new director of Camp Half Blood.

**A/N Well, that was long, and it took a while to write. Flame, and Penguins will find you, before blasting you with Raspberry soda and honey mustard.**


	2. Explanation to the Hero League Ratings

AN page

Okay, I'm sure some of you might be confused by the rating system showed by Artemis Fowl showed during this story on the hero league. Well, just in case you were, here is a bit of a continued explanation.

The Hero League rating system is a system designed for determining which heroes are best for fighting against certain levels of adversity. It rates not only on plain power, but on the strength of ones heart, their drive and their intellect. Age, limitations, fatal flaws and past fight data are taken into account. A heroes place is not fixed however, with great training one can rise quickly up the power rankings.

Basically, here are the rankings and examples (Some aren't in the hero league, yet)

10; The greatest heroes in the universe, these heroes have the power to fight and defeat gods if pushed to it. Many of the heroes at this level are in fact gods themselves. Heroes at this level include Percy Jackson, Tonto (Would only be a 7 if he didn't have Ragnarok), Eragon Shadeslayer, Artemis, Naruto Uzumaki, Seras Victoria and Alucard.

9; Just a notch below 10, these heroes have similar power to those above, but just fall short. Several of these heroes are the leaders of the hero league. Their numbers include Harry Potter, Sora, Ben Tennyson, Pikachu, Ashoka Tano, Optimus Prime, Zak Tsukune Aano and Omni, Tonto's mentor

8; The next highest hero, these heroes, unlike the ones above, show true fundamental weakness, but are often sent on important missions none the less. Their numbers include Toph Be Fong, Artemis Fowl, Zak Saturday, Lin Chung, Kiki Benjamin-Tennyson, Lexeaus, and Rex

7; Just a tad weaker than number 8, but hard to distinguish without the data. Notable among their number include Kurumu Kurono, Fang, Ron Weasley, Larxene, Zexion, Axel, Butler (in dispute), Lance, Gwen Tennsyon and Jaden Yuki

6; The heroes at this level are generally in teams in order to maximize their effectiveness. Their number include the Clone Troopers, the Battle Droids, Illana, Octus and any Vampiris Twilightis (If any were in the Hero League)

5; Heroes at the true average. Their power is not at a fearsome level. Their number includes Alex Storm, Kairi, the Stoll Brothers, Juliet Butler and Drew Saturday

4; These beings often possess great power, but these power are rarely able to be brought out. Their number includes Yusei Fudo, Liberty Hiller, and Demyx

3; They have more power than the last one, but are rarely sent on important missions. Their numbers include Scooby Doo, Owen, Vexen, Bobo Haha, Kirby and the general number at Camp Half Blood.

2; Mostly the number here lack powers, but make up for it in other ways. Several of them are talented in more subtle acts of importance, such as intelligence, diplomacy and construction. Heroes at this level include Sarah Philips, Ferb Fletcher, Jeremy Belpois and Ash Ketchum.

1; Not a hero, this ranking is not even in the Hero League, but given to regular people who are unaware of the true ongoings of the universe. Names in this category include Brittney Spears, Arnold Schwarzenegger, George W. Bush, P.T Barnum, Paul Revere, Elanor Roosevelt and Pablo Picasso. (All famous or infamous people, who in my take on the PJO universe at least are not Demigods)


End file.
